Les Opposés S'attirent
by PrincessReckless
Summary: Drago Malefoy s'apprête à devenir un mangemort et Hermione Granger, son homologue, a rejoint un autre camp que l'Ordre du Phoenix. Etape par étape, ils vont devenir ce qu'ils vont devenir. Temps qui coule, la bataille approche. Les élèves évoluent, se déchirent, n'ont plus d'humanité, profitent de leurs derniers moments.Seule la guerre est présente, et un camp en ressortira vivant.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir, tout dépend à quelle heure vous lirez cela. Comment allez-vous ?

Bien, si je suis ici, ce n'est pas pour rien. Enfin c'est plutôt si vous lisez ceci c'est peut-être pour rien. Oui, oui, vous comprenez parfaitement. Bref, je vous présente ma deuxième fiction sur le très célèbre couple de Harry Potter, j'ai nommé : Drago/Hermione = Dramione ou Drago + Hermione = Dramione. Révisons un peu les maths ! x) Bon j'ai pioché ça de ma petite liste de scénarios minables. Plus avec un petit défi inserré de ma bonne amie Laura. On verra bien ce que ça donne. Enfin, dîtes-moi tout. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous préciser que cette histoire sera un peu loufoque... Oui, dès le départ. Et puis, j'écris ça après que j'ai enfin regardé tous les Harry Potter, tous, sinon, avant... euh.. j'ai vu le 1, un peu le 4, et le dernier. Bon, maintenant, on va plus me tuer parce que je n'ai pas vu tous les HP. Par contre, pour les livres... Euh... Faudra encore patienter un peu !

Concernant l'histoire, l'histoire se passe à la septième année à Poudlard, il ne suit pas les livres ni les films. C'est un mélange des livres et des films. Les livres au niveau des personnages. Et des films au niveau de l'histoire, de ce qui s'est passé. Enfin, ça va vous paraître louche, mais j'ai aussi disons retardé un peu les évènements. Oui, vous allez retrouver des évènements de HP5 mais aussi des suivants. Dans l'histoire je préciserai les évènements qu'ils se sont passés comme ça vous serez moins perdus. Du moins, j'essayerais. Et puis, bah... Rohh vous verrez bien. Je sais je suis chiante, et vous comprenez rien.

Sinon, le plus important, c'est que les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas du tout ! Non, ils ont été crée par [g]J.K. Rowling[/g], et appartiendront à tout jamais à J.K. Rowling ! Bravo à elle. Bravo à elle d'avoir crée ce monde extraordinaire. Il y a juste l'histoire et des personnages que vous n'avez jamais entendu dans Harry Potter, qui m'appartiennent.

Et puis, pardonnez-moi pour ma grammaire et mes fautes d'orthographes ( je ne suis pas du tout douée en français, ça fait deux, le français et moi ).

Bonne lecture ! :D et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**~oOo~ Les Opposés S'attirent : Chapitre 1 ~oOo~**

* Bibip Bibip Bibip * On appuya sur le réveil. * Bip * . Il était six heures et Hermione Granger se réveilla en s'étirant les bras. La journée allait être longue et il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Programme numéro un, elle devait trier ses habits et les ranger dans sa valise. Programme numéro deux, la sélection des livres pour ce début de trimestre. Programme numéro trois, la liste des livres à lire et à chercher et trouver à la bibliothèque pour ce premier trimestre. Programme numéro quatre, le cahier. Programme numéro cinq, revérification de tout ce qu'elle a besoin. Et programme numéro six, direction Poudlard.

Quand elle rejoignit le quai 9 3/4 à King's Cross Saint Pancreas pour rejoindre la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Hermione était si contente de revoir ses meilleurs amis. Elle avait hâte d'écouter les vacances de ses amis. Les Weasley étaient partis faire un tour du monde en deux mois en revenant avec pleins de souvenirs. Ca avait l'air fantastique. Quant à Harry, il semblerait que lui avait encore du passer ses vacances ou plutôt ses mésaventures chez les Dursley. Il avait peut-être dix-sept ans, et avait le droit d'utiliser la magie comme il le voulait, il était chez les moldus, chez les Dursley. C'était sa seule famille. Le seul bout réellement " vivant " de sa famille. La famille Weasley lui avait proposé de venir emménager chez eux ou encore de partir faire cet extraordinaire voyage avec eux, mais Harry avait décliné. Ils étaient réellement chaleureux, accueillants, mais il ne voulait pas que sa présence soit un fardeau. Il ne voulait pas être une nouvelle bouche à nourrir pour la pauvre Molly, qui travaillait assez déjà. Alors, il retourna avec les Dursley et essaya de se contrôler à tous les points. C'était déjà quelque chose de plus intéressant que les vacances d'Hermione.

Cette année, Hermione souhaitait vraiment être Préfète en Chef. Après tout, elle le méritait bien non ? Elle avait travaillé dure, et puis c'était sa dernière année. Leur dernière année à Poudlard. Mais elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre. Personne ne connaissait le nom des deux Préfets en chef de l'année, encore. Apparemment, il y avait eu un problème à Poudlard qui a fait que le choix de ces rôles quand même important, fut retardé.  
Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard où ils furent accueilli comme d'habitude par Hagrid avec sa lanterne. Ensuite les diligences les ont conduits pour arriver pile à l'heure pour dîner dans l'école de sorcellerie. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de voir comme chaque année, leur vieux directeur, Albus Dumbledore, ils virent une petite femme rose. Une femme bien connue pour ceux qui s'intéressaient au ministère. Cétait Dolores Ombrage. Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite du pourquoi qu'elle se trouve ici. Mais avant cela, les premières années passèrent sous le Choipeaux magique qui leur attribua leur maison puis la bonne femme enchaîna avec son petit discours.

- Bonsoir mes enfants. Voici une nouvelle année qui commence avec quelques petits changements, expliquait-elle lentement et doucement. Pour ceux qui ne m'auraient pas reconnu, je suis Dolores Ombrage. Je suis la sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du ministère de la Magie, de Cornelius Fudge. Cette année, je vais remplacer votre directeur, le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Enfin, votre ancien directeur. A partir de mainenant, je serai non seulement votre directrice, mais aussi votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme chaque année, nous désignons les Préfets en Chef. Et cette année, nous avons du régler un petit soucis. D'habitude les Préfets en chef en sont informés avant le commencement de l'année, mais cette année est une exception. Nous avons eu un grand temps de réflexion pour pouvoir décider à qui attribuer ces rôles importants, parmi la liste des brillants élèves à Poudlard. Et cette année, les Préfets en chef sont miss Hermione Granger et...  
Les élèves s'ensuivit des professeurs applaudirent avant que la nouvelle directrice n'ait pu annoncer le nom du second Préfet en Chef. La brillante élève fut très heureuse d'apprendre cette nouvelle et afficha un grand sourire de joie, mais resta quand même modeste sous les regards de ses camarades.

- Félicitations miss Granger, rajouta le professeur Ombrage.

Elle applaudit elle aussi sous les applaudissements destinés à féliciter Hermione. Ensuite, elle délivra le nom du second.

- Et monsieur Drago Malefoy. Félicitations monsieur Malefoy.

Les élèves applaudirent aussi, mais moins rapidement, surtout les Gryffondors. Tout le monde connaissait la réputation de Drago Malefoy, même les premières années. C'était un serpentard, un mangemort - on supposait -. Mais c'était surtout un mauvais garçon, beau, blond aux yeux d'un gris - oui, c'était possible -, sexy, et possédait un don en plus, celui en général que les garçons ne possèdent jamais : j'ai nommé l'intelligence.

- Comme d'habitude, le professeur Rogue sera votre professeur de potions. Le professeur McGonagall sera votre votre professeur de métamorphose. Le professeur Hagrid sera votre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Le professeur Flitwick sera votre professeur de sortilèges. Le professeur Chouave sera votre professeur de botannique. Le professeur Trelawney sera votre professeur de divination. Le professeur Vector sera votre professeur d'arithmancie. Le professeur Sinistra sera votre professeur d'astronomie. Le professeur Babbling sera votre professeur d'étude des Runes. Bonne rentrée et bonne appétit, mes enfants, finit-elle avec un grand sourire forcé avait-on l'impression.

Après un petit ou long discours très répétitif, Dolores fit apparaître le buffet. Ils dégustèrent tous en se racontant leurs histoires pendant l'été. Mais pour l'instant, les amis d'Hermione l'a félicité d'avoir obtenu ce rôle qu'elle rêvait tant.

- Tu dois être super contente Hermione. Félicitations encore, dit Harry.

- Merci, répondit la nouvelle Préfète en chef.

- Mais chétais chure de toute fachon ! déclara Ron en arrachant avec ses dents un morceau de la cuisse de poulet, en même temps.

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de manger Ronald ? En plus, dès la rentrée, notre dernière rentrée ? !

- Rend toi compte, Mione' . Ron n'arrêtera jamais de manger, déclara l'Elu.

Ils rirent tous, sauf la Gryffondor brune qui ne trouvait pas en quoi cela était drôle.

- En tout cas, bonne chance avec Malefoy, souhaita Ginny.

- J'avais oublié celui-ci ! Mais je croyais que c'était un mangemort, chuchota Hermione quand elle prononça sa dernière phrase.

Ses amis haussèrent des épaules et ils continuèrent de déguster leur repas. Après deux heures environs, ils se quittèrent pour aller rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Le professeur McGonagall vint voir Hermione pour lui donner le mot de passe de la salle commune des Préfets en chef. Puisque Hermione avait obtenu ce rôle, elle allait désormais vivre au septième étage, et cohabiter avec son partenaire. Elle allait être la voisine de son ennemi. Mais pour l'instant, elle se devait et comme son partenaire, ils devaient accompagner les premières années à leur salle commune. Elle s'occupa donc des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles. Et son homologue des Serpentards et des Serdaigles. Ensuite, elle alla se rendre chez elle, quand une fille l'interpella.

- Hermione ! Hermione ! Attends !

La brune s'arrêta donc pour apercevoir son amie, Laure Morgane courait.

- Que se passe-t-il Laure, quémanda Hermione.

- Tiens.

Laure était une Serdaigle blonde possédant un oeil bleu et l'autre violet. Celle-ci lui tendit un journal. Un vieux journal bleu foncé entouré d'un ruban jaune. Hermione le prit.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Le journal. C'est lui. Pendant toutes les vacances, tu as participé, et tu as beaucoup insisté à t'intégrer. Et tu as fait tout ce qui fallait pour pouvoir nous rejoindre, maintenant il ne manque plus à ce que tu laisses ta trace dans le journal. Ensuite il y aura la cérémonie. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu complètes.

- Que veux-tu dire, demanda la Gryffondor intriguée par le devoir qu'elle devait faire. Qu'est-ce que je dois mettre ?

- Bien, tu expliques qui tu es, d'où tu viens, enfin, un petit récit sur ta vie trépidante. Ensuite, tu enchaînes avec le pourquoi tu as voulu t'intégrer, et bla bla bla, fit la Serfaigle. En bref, tu lis ce qu'il y a écrit à l'intérieur, les récits des " anciens " . Et tu prends comme exemple une des présentations sauf la mienne s'il te plaît ! Elle est horrible ! commença Laure à rigoler.

- D'accord, répondit la brunette qui rit aussi. Et je te le rends quand ?

- Quand tu auras finis. Mais surtout, ne le perds pas, insista Laure. Il y a plusieurs générations de famille à l'intérieur dont la mienne.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci. Bonne nuit Laure.

- A toi aussi Hermione.

Et Hermione se retourna avec le journal dans la main. Elle continua à monter les marches et trouva Drago à un escalier d'avance qu'elle. Elle ne fut pas étonnée. Après tout, cette année, c'était son homologue et c'était normal qu'il ait la même destination qu'elle.  
Pendant les vacances, Hermione avait pris de bonnes résolutions pour sa dernière année : Elle ne cherchera point Drago Malefoy et elle ne lui répondrait que nécessairement. C'était de bonnes résolutions, mais qui n'allaient pas durer longtemps. Elle devait se l'avouer, l'assumer. En ayant Malefoy comme homologue, voisin de chambre, ayant la même pièce commune... Impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible.  
Son coéquipier était devant la porte de la salle commune des Préfets en chef et Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, que le Serpentard ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour accéder à leurs appartements.

- Porte insouciante.

La porte s'ouvrit, et les deux élèves rentrèrent. Ils contemplèrent la pièce pendant quelques secondes, et Hermione, des secondes ou minutes en plus, avant d'aller se diriger vers la droite et de trouver sa chambre. Ses affaires étaient déjà déposés et elle alla les ranger correctement de plusieurs coups de baguette. Les ranger bien comme il le faut, parce qu'Hermione Granger était bien évidemment maniaque. Après tout cela, avec le temps qu'il lui restait, elle allait surement pouvoir lire ou commencer à lire le journal des Lau. Demain, après les cours, après avoir fait ses devoirs, elle ferait des recherches plus approfondis sur le sujet.

Elle ouvrit le vieux journal. C'était de la calligraphie, et Hermione put en conclure que c'était il y a bien longtemps quand même. Elle lut dans sa tête : " Mademoiselle Laura Marie Anne Trevor, premier janvier mille six-cent quarante-cinq : Cordial journal, serais je la première à pouvoir vous y accéder pour vous conter mes aventures ? Non, mes aventures, mais nos aventures, nos récits, notre communauté. J'espérerais que cela ne s'achèverait point. Nous sommes peut-être le premier janvier mille six-cent quarante-cinq, mais sachez que tout cela à commencer en mille six cent trente-deux, il n'y a guère si longtemps de cela. C'est aujourd'hui, que nous avons prises décisions de vous acheter parmi vos frères et soeurs, et de vous y noter pour pouvoir y décrire toutes notre histoire. Rendez-vous vous compte ? Me voilà, en train de discuter avec un journal. Un journal magique. La fondatrice des Lau ou des déessisiennes n'est autre que la célèbre Laura Laurie Laurianne Laure, fille de notre déesse Lau. [...] " Elle continua à lire jusqu'à qu'elle se rende compte qu'il se faisait vraiment très tard. Mais elle insista elle-même, pour noter dans son journal ceci : " Laura Laurie Laurianna : Fondatrice, 1632 ; Membres : Que des filles ; Soit Lau soit rien ou autre ".

Le lendemain, quand la brune se leva, elle se rendit toute de suite à sa douche personnelle. Elle se doucha, se brossa les dents et se coiffa. Avec le temps, les cheveux d'Hermione n'avaient pas changé du tout. Ils étaient toujours bouclés, bouclés, bouclés et n'étaient pas très facile à coiffer. Mais si l'on comparait, les cheveux d'Hermione étaient déjà un peu plus lisse que quand elle était en première année à Poudlard. Mais toujours autant touffus. La brunette n'était toujours pas à la hauteur de la mode moyenne d'une fille normale à son âge. Hermione était souvent critiquer, et alors, qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait ? " Ce qui ne tue pas, me rends plus forte " se répétait-elle. Elle n'avait pas de temps pour ça, elle devait réviser. C'était la priorité.

Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac de cours et mit sa robe de sorcière. Elle sortit de sa chambre où elle pénétra dans la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy. Il semblerait qu'il ne se soit pas encore levé. Hermione s'assit dans le canapé devant la cheminée et resta assise pendant un petit moment. Elle n'entendait que le bruit de l'horloge qui était rythmé à des " tic - tac . tic - tac " et ainsi de suite. Il était sept heures quinze, et le réfectoire n'allait qu'ouvrir dans une demi-heure. Hermione en profita pour prendre un parchemin, et faire un tableau, un planning des nuits pour aller patrouiller.

Et quand elle acheva le tableau, une porte s'ouvrit, celle de la chambre de son homologue. Une Serpentarde sortit en essayant d'être discrète mais les yeux d'Hermione les suivit précisément dans son déplacement. Elle avait vu Hermione la fixer et sortit le plus vite possible de la pièce en évitant de croiser son regard. Ensuite, Hermione regarda la cheminée, elle venait de rêver, où elle avait bien vu une Serpentarde sortir de la chambre de Malefoy. Dès la rentrée, Malefoy avait déjà une fille pour la nuit ? Eh bien, on dirait qu'il essayait de battre des records.

Il lui restait encore du temps avant d'aller déjeuner, et Hermione décida de se replonger dans le journal, et de lire plutôt vers les récents écrits. Elle ne regarda que les noms dans la petite marge, et elle en reconnut certains : " Narcissa Black, Lily Evans [...] Nymphadora Tonks, Pénélope Deauclaire, Marietta Edgecombe, Angelina Johnson, Hannah Abbot, Alicia Spinnet, Daphné Greengrass, Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley ". Hermione était bouche-bée. Elle était bouche-bée que certaines de ses amies ne lui aient même pas dit qu'elles étaient déessisiennes. Mais elle était aussi étonnée, que Narcissa Malefoy ou encore Pansy Parkinson se trouvent être dans la même communauté qu'elle.

Il était bientôt l'heure de toute façon et Hermione oublia l'affaire de la fille qui était sortie de la chambre de Malefoy. Elle prit ses affaires et alla au réfectoire.

Elle lut la Gazette des Sorciers en attendant l'arrivée de ses amis. Et puis, après les salutations de la rouquine à son frère, du meilleur ami de son frère et à sa meilleure amie, Hermione, tenant toujours le journal de la Gazette des Sorciers s'exprima :

- Alors, Ginny, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Hermione, interrogea la seule fille Weasley.

- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose que tu devrais me dire, répondit-elle en tournant des pages de la gazette sans regarder la rousse.

Ron mangeait tranquillement, mais regardait aussi les filles en face de lui de sa table. Tout comme Harry. Ils ne comprirent pas, et Harry quémanda.

- Oui, Hermione, que voudrais-tu dire ? Ca nous concerne aussi ?

- Euh.. Pas vraiment. J'aimerai parler en tête avec Ginny s'il vous plaît les garçons, avoua-t-elle en baissant la gazette.

Les deux garçons visèrent Hermione. Pourquoi devraient-ils se déplacer ? Ca ne les concernait pas, donc, ils pouvaient ne pas bouger et rester là où ils étaient.

- Entre filles. S'il vous plaît, insista la Gryffondor.

- D'accord, dit Harry en se levant de table.

Harry attendit Ron, mais il semblait que celui-ci ne voulait toujours pas laisser les filles tranquilles. Alors Harry prévint son ami en tapotant sur son épaule pour qu'ils se décalent, mais celui-ci continua à manger tranquillement, comme-ci rien ne s'était produit. Et finalement, Harry tira sur la robe de sorcier d'occasion de son ami pour le déplacer. Ronald n'oublia pas de prendre en même temps son assiette et son verre, évidemment.

- Merci Harry, dit Hermione avec un sourire satisfait et de remerciement.

Ensuite, elle se consacra à la chose auquel elle voulait discutait avec son amie qui elle, avait commencé à imiter un peu son frère.

- Maintenant, on est tranquille. Tu n'as rien à me dire ? A m'avouer ?

- Pour être exacte Hermione, non. Non, je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux qu'on parle.

- Hum, de ceci peut-être ? avoua la brune en sortant le vieux journal bleu.

La Weasley regarda puis comprit et arrêta de manger.

- Où tu l'as eu ? ... Tu en fais partie ? chuchota Ginny.

Hermione hôcha la tête en signe affirmative à la question de sa voisine.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis le début des grandes vacances et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Ecoute Hermione, ça devait rester confidentiel. Et puis, je n'étais pas au courant que tu l'étais aussi. Tu sais si on parle jamais des déessisiennes, c"est bien parce qu'on ne doit rien dire. Et pour te répondre à la première, je le suis depuis le printemps dernier.

- Et tu as été marqué ?

- Oui, répondit Ginny avec un sourire de fierté.

- Tu sais que la mère de Malefoy, tout comme Parkinson, sont elles aussi des déessisiennes ?

- Evidemment, tu sais j'ai eu ce carnet avant toi. Mais j'ai juste lu un peu le début, et la fin, reconnut la rousse.

- Je croyais que la mère de Malefoy était une mangemort, dit la Préfète en chef à voix basse.

- Bien maintenant tu sais que non.

Elles continuèrent un peu à parler avant de se diriger chacune à son cours respectif.

Hermione se rendit aux cachots de Poudlard pour les potions et s'installa au premier rang, près de Cho Chang. Oui, celle-ci aurait du désormais finir ses études à Poudlard, mais elle avait du redoubler car elle était trop préoccupée par certaines affaires l'année précendente au risque de rater certains de ses examens.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page dix, ordonna froidement le professeur Severus Rogue aux élèves. Voilà le Decovertus. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire que cela est-ce ?

Hermione leva la main tout de suite. Après quelques secondes, l'asiatique leva aussi un peu sa main.

- Miss Chang, pour changer.

- Le Décovertus est une potion qui permet de connaître tous les sortilèges d'une personne utilisée de sa baguette.

- Bien. De quels ingrédients avons-nous besoin pour le concocter ? demanda le professeur sur le même ton.

Hermione leva encore sa main, on aurait pu croire qu'elle voulait arracher son bras, tellement il était levé si haut. On pourrait même croire qu'elle tentait de toucher le ciel ou du moins, le plafond de la salle de classe.

- Miss Chang ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus.

- J'aurai cru que vous avez bonne mémoire Miss Chang. Mais apparemment je me trompais. De quels ingrédients avons-nous besoin pour créer le Décovertus ? Alors ? ... Dans ce cas là, allez-y Miss Granger.

- Pour fabriquer le Décovertus, nous avons besoin d'eau pure, de trois micro plantes carnivores et de trois feuilles de menthe sauvages.

- Bien. Tiens. Révisons un peu. Quels sont les ingrédients de la Potion d'Amnésie ?

La Gryffondor leva un micro seconde après, elle voulait à tout prit répondre mais le professeur Rogue préféra interroger un autre, comme...

- Londubat. Allez-y.

- Euh... Il y a de l'eau du fleuve Léthé ?

- Oui.

- Des baies...

- De quoi ?

- Des baies... euh... Des baies rouges ?

Hemione se tapa le front et soupira un peu et ensuite, releva la main.

- Faux. Pour la peine moins cinq points à Gryffondor et toute la classe me fera une dissertation sur toutes les potions que vous avez étudié depuis le premier jour de cours de Potions. A me rendre demain.

Ils marmonnèrent tous des mots et jetèrent des boulettes sur la tête du pauvre Neville qui s'excusa de ne s'être souvenu des ingrédients de la potion.

Après ses autres cours, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque tout d'abord pour faire sa dissertation du devoir donné par le professeur Rogue. " En première année, nous avons étudié la Goutte du Mort vivant, Bézoard, Aconit, Potion pour soigner les furoncles, Potion d'Amnésie. En deuxième année, nous avons appris le Polynectar, la Potion d'Enflure, la Potion à Hérisser les Cheveux. En troisième année, nous avons étudié la Potion de Ratatinage, le Poison indétectable, le Philtre de Confusion. En quatrième, ce fut les Antidotes, la Potion d'Aiguise-Méninges. A la cinquième année, nous avons appris le Philtre de Paix, la Pierre de lune, la Solution de Force. Et l'année dernière, nous avons étudié, le Veritaserum, le Polynectar, l'Amortentia, le Felix Felicis, le Philtre de Mort Vivante, l'Elixir éternel, la Troisième loi de Golpalott, les Antidotes, l'éElixir d'Euphore, la Décoction Hoqueteuse. " . Quand elle acheva sa rédaction, quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ? Elle relut plusieurs fois son texte, mais elle n'y trouva pas " l'intrus ", ce qui posait problème. Elle laissa donc la chose, et espéra qu'elle s'en souviendrait plus tard.

Elle ressortit le journal, termina de le lire et continua à noter : " Marque de Lau', invisible, révéler quand on dit Lau' ou déesse ou déessisiene ; Pouvoir dans le bras plus besoin de baguette ; Vrai livre à ce sujet : Déessisienne, Laurienne Strandferd -censuré-, Les Croyances des Sorciers et Moldus, La déesse Lau', Cordiam Deus - Dea, Sorcetedum et Secretesumri ". La brune profita qu'elle se trouvait dans le monde des livres pour aller trouver le premier livre cité dans la liste des ouvrages qu'elle avait écrit dans son carnet.  
~oOo~  
Drago se trouvait lui aussi dans la bibliothèque, mais pas pour faire ses devoirs. Il avait remarqué que sa collègue se trouvait toujours au même endroit, était tout le temps assise à la même place, plutôt au fond et près de la Réserve. La question dont il se posait, c'était comment cette fille pouvait passer son temps ici, faisait défiler son temps en lisant. N'avait-elle pas une autre vie ? Etre plus souvent près de Potter et Weasmoche ? Non ? Et puis de toute façon, c'était sa vie. Lui, il ne critiquait, comparait seulement sa vie à celles des autres.

Il chercha la partie " S " dans la bibliothèque, puis quand il la trouva enfin, il alla trouver un livre en particulier et le sortit à son maximum de son classement. Mais impossible de le retirer complètement et c'était normal. Et quand il lâcha le bouquin, le livre se repositionna tout seul et en dessous de la bibliothèque, une espèce de porte s'ouvrit. Drago regarda des quatre côtés, ou un seul, et se mit à terre, et entra le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas se faire repérer par les autres. Après tout, il était l'Elu. L'Elu de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Oui, il l'avait choisi parmi pleins d'autres fidèles mais c'est lui qu'on avait choisi, avec son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini.

Qu'est-ce que c'était un Mangemort ? Un Mangemort était un fidèle partisans de Lord je-ne-dois-pas-dire-son-nom. Ils sont habillés avec une grande cape avec capuchon et ils possèdent la Marque des Ténèbres. Ce sont souvent des mages noirs de sang pur. Ils vénèrent le Lord, et le soutiennent et le soutiendront jusqu'à son officiel décès et qu'ils en soient témoins. Tous ? Peut-être pas. Chacun possède sa situation pour pouvoir se soumettre à ce Prince.

Est-ce que Drago avait choisit de devenir Mangemort ? Peut-être. A moitié. Son père était un mangemort, et tout ce qu'il lui racontait sur le Lord ou sur ce qui était un mangemort lui semblait quelque chose de normal. Il avait la chance d'être auprès de son père, dans un rang unique de sang pur. Ils cotoyaient les plus grands de son espèce. Dans un rang élevé là où tout autre serait inférieure par rapport à eux. De quelque chose dont il devait se battre, défendre. Pourquoi les Nés-moldus ou les Sang-de-Bourbe posséderaient-ils ou possèdent-ils des pouvoirs magiques ? Pourquoi on leur avait offert ce don ? Ils ne le méritaient pas.

Quand Drago pénétra complètement, il se retrouva dans un couloir. Il se leva, dépoussiéra vite fait ses habits, et sortit sa baguette pour s'attendre à le moindre piège. La lumière du feu des torches se trouvant aux murs s'allumèrent une par une, automatiquement. Les murs étaient faits de briques. De vieilles briques qui avaient jaunis. On pourrait aussi considérer que l'endroit pouvait s'écrouler juste à cause du vieux matériel qui se dégradait. Il longea le couloir et arriva à une grande porte marron. Il tourna la poignée et entra. Juste une grande table et rien. Il examina la pièce. Rien. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il avait entendu des voix lui disant de venir ici. Et pourtant il n'y avait rien. Il referma la pièce et ressortit de l'endroit.

Granger était toujours à la même table et toujours autant plongeait dans son monde de la littérature. Drago parierait qu'elle oublierait ou, arriverait en retard pour le dîner. Il en était sûr, il le prédisait. Il quitta la bibliothèque et rentra à ses appartements où il ne fut pas étonné qu'ils soient vides. Une chambre personnelle, unique, aux couleurs de sa maison, c'était extraordinaire. Personne n'allait l'embêter dans sa chambre, que ça soit pour les grossiers ronflements de ses camarades Serpentards, ou pour ses petites histoires d'un soir, ou pour son nouveau secret. Il alla près de sa fenêtre, ouvra un peu les rideaux et admira l'extérieur. Quelques élèves sur des balais. Il se rappela alors de sa première année, quand Potter avait fait quelque chose de... d'étonnant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on vint frapper à sa porte et sans qu'on lui donne l'autorisation, une élève de Poudlard bien connue entra dans sa pièce personnelle.

- Pansy, on frappe avant d'entrer.

- Oui, je sais. Mais j'arrive jamais à m'en souvenir, avoua-t-elle avec un ton d'enfant sage habituellement. Tu le sais bien quoi.

- Bon j'arrive pour le dîner, dit le blondinet qui précéda sa camarade.

- Je crois que Blaise veut te parler aussi. A propos du Lord.

- Dans ce cas je me dépêche.

- D'accord.

Et Pansy s'en alla. Elle n'allait pas l'énerver si elle voulait atteindre un petit moment de plaisir avec lui encore. Ca faisait quand même des mois, peut-être un an qu'elle n'avait pas revécu ce plaisir exceptionnel. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que Drago avait pour qu'il refuse toutes ses propositions. Elle savait que celui-ci couché avec d'autres filles, mais pourquoi pas elle ? Elle était si mauvaise que ça ? Elle s'en alla rejoindre son ami noir.

Drago alla chercher son balai, ouvrit la fenêtre et monta dessus et fit un petit tour vite fait, puis revint dans la pièce. Ensuite il rejoint le réfectoire et s'assit à côté de son ami, Blaise Zabini. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou d'avoir voler un peu.

- De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

- On va avoir la marque ensemble, annonça le noir à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu des autres avec un sourire fier.

- C'est super alors !

- Félicitations les garçons, dit la blonde.

Après la réplique de la blondinette, le brun et le blond se regardèrent puis visèrent leur amie. C'était toujours un peu la même question.

- Pourquoi tu ne soutiens pas le Lord ? chuchota-t-il.

- Parce que je ne peux pas, tout simplement. Vous allez encore me la posez plusieurs fois cette question ? quémanda-t-elle avec un air de vous allez me soûler encore jusqu'à ce que j'ai rejoins le clan des Mangemorts ? Je ne peux pas, un point c'est tout.

- Ton père est bien un mangemort, précisa Drago, toujours d'un ton basse. Mais ta mère. C'est un peu bizarre.

- C'est la vie, répondit simplement Pansy avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Et arrêtez de me poser toujours cette question.

- On aimerait juste que tu nous dises la vérité, répondit l'autre. On est quand même tes meilleurs amis !

- Ouais peut-être mais vous ne l'aurez pas. Pour l'instant, rajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la table.

- On comprendra jamais cette meuf.

- C'est clair, confirma le brun en fixant la blonde partir.

Son voisin rit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago ?

- Oh rien.

- Vas-y exprime toi !

- Non, c'est rien, dit-il en continuant à rire.

- Non, mais dit !

- Tu veux la vérité ? Toute la vérité ?

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, répliqua son ami en croisant les bras et attendant que celui-ci lui explique.

- Je te trouve ridicule. Et tu as cru que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, avoua celui-ci intrigué, il fronça un peu les sourcils.

- Blaise, tu joues le con avec moi ou quoi ? Attends, on est meilleur ami depuis je-ne-sais-plus-combien de temps, et tu ne me dis rien ? Nada ? Tu m'as vraiment sous-estimé, mec.

- Je ne vois toujours pas.

- Blaise, je vais pas m'acharner à te donner des indices mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais que tu as des vues sur Pansy.

- Euh... Nan.. C'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-il.

- Et tu oses, te prétendre mon meilleur ami ?

- Bon, bon, ça va, dit Blaise qui se mit à rire un peu. Comment tu l'as su ?

- De un, on est meilleur pote et là, tu me fais vraiment honte. J'ai honte que tu sois mon pote. De deux, je suis pas débile, stupide comme tu le penserais. Et de trois, je suis un pro, et on voit bien que tu t'intéresses à elle.

- Tu m'impressionneras toujours Drago.

- Je sais, répondit-il avec un sourire. Et puis, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est pour ça que je décline toutes ses invitations.

Blaise sourit faiblement à cette remarque. Drago tapa un peu dans son dos. Il savait que c'était dur pour son ami. Il était jaloux de Drago et ça, Drago le comprenait même si la fois où il a ressentit cette chose c'était pour une autre histoire et dans un autre domaine.

A la fin du dîner, il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son appartement, et vit comme il avait prédit Granger, qui avait oublié qu'il fallait qu'elle mange aussi. Quand il monta les escaliers pour rejoindre le septième étage, là où était sa chambre, il entendit des voix. " Drago... Drago... ". Son ami Blaise avait encore du temps, et il avait décidé de l'accompagner.

- Tu as entendu, demanda Drago.

- Quoi, interrogea Blaise.

- Tu n'as pas entendu des voix ?

- Non.

" Drago... Drago... "

- Et là ? ! Juste là !

- Toujours rien. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.. Je crois que je vais rentrer seul. Je vais régler quelque chose.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, oui. On se dit à demain.

- A demain alors.

Le métisse quitta Drago en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il laissa donc son ami seul. " Drago... Drago... Rejoins ta salle... Rejoins ta salle commune de Préfet en chef... " . Drago pensait savoir qui c'était, c'était la même voix de cet après-midi. Ca ne pouvait être que le Lord. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la pièce demandée, et entra. " Bien... Maintenant Drago... Maintenant... Va vers la cheminée... La cheminée " . Drago fit ce que la voix demandait. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée. " Sur le bout en marbre... il y a une décoration... Sur la décoration... Il y a un serpent... Trouve-le et appuie dessus... Dit aussi en même temps... SpirshhOffensh ( 1 ) " . Drago chercha donc un symbole, un signe du reptile et appuya dessus, ensuite il répéta ce qu'avait dit la voix du Lord. Rien ne se passa. Rien. Il refit le geste une deuxième fois et toujours rien. Il ne comprit pas. Peut-être qu'il avait mal prononcé ? En même temps, le fouchelangue... Ce n'était pas sa spécialité. Mais bon, cette fois-ci, il était sûr qu'il avait bien prononcé. La prononciation du sort n'était pas si compliqué. Le blond se mit à réfléchir très vite et tourna un peu dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes. Il chercha un autre serpent sur la décoration, et il n'en trouva pas à part le premier. Alors, il retenta plusieurs fois et toujours rien. Il tenta en articulant la formule, mais rien. Il abandonna et rentra dans sa chambre pour penser.

**~oOo~**

Après qu'Hermione est finit d'étudier le premier livre, elle se rendit compte qu'il était plutôt tard. Tard ? Non. Tard pour manger ? Oui, très en retard. Elle se demandait même si il restait quelque chose, et en effet presque rien. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur Harry, qui lui avait laissé plusieurs choses.

- Merci Harry, remercia la brune.

- De rien. Tu as de la chance, Ron en voulait encore et il a fallit te prendre des parts ! confessa le brun.

Elle rit. Qu'est-ce que Ronald Weasley ne ferait pas pour de la nourriture ?

La brunette sourit à son ami. Puis, d'un coup, celui-ci commença à faire une grimace et à toucher son front, sa cicatrice plus précisément.

- Ca va Harry ? se renseigna le rouquin qui était sortit dans son monde de nourriture.

- Oui... Aaah...

- Harry, il faut que tu ailles voir Pomfresh, dit la brune.

- Non, non, c'est bon, ça va. Ca va mieux là.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, et l'année dernière c'était très souvent. Et l'année dernière, il y avait encore Dumbledore. L'année dernière, tu avais la chance d'aller voir Dumbledore qui sait surement tout. Maintenant, tu ne peux qu'aller voir madame Pomfresh, pour que ça n'arrive plus. Ou Ombrage ! Il faut que tu ailles te voir à quelqu'un qui saura t'aider ! Tu ne vas pas continuer à avoir mal à ta cicatrise quand même !

- Non, non, ça va.

- Harry, tu vas m'accompagner à aller voir Madame Pomfresh, ordonna Hermione en se levant de table.

- Je t'assure Hermione, je vais beaucoup mieux. Si la prochaine fois j'ai mal, j'irais voir Madame Promfresh, d'accord ?

- D'accord dans ce là...

Hermione abandonna l'affaire et se rassit. Elle commença donc à manger les restes si on pouvait dire ça.

Ensuite, il se faisait bien tard et elle alla rejoindra Malefoy, quand elle rencontra par chance une blonde, qui montait aussi apparemment, rejoindre sa salle commune.

- Oh, Hermione.

- Laure. Tiens, je l'ai complété.

La Gryffondor sortit le journal.

- Merci, répondit la blondinette en prenant le journal.

- Dis, tu voulais venir me voir, demanda curieusement Hermione.

Elles marchaient ensemble dans les escaliers, au même rythme et se trouvaient déjà au sixième étage.

- Oui, je venais te voir. Mais aussi Drago.

- Oh. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, sans être indiscrète, interrogea la Gryffondor.

- Bien, on doit avoir une discussion privée. Seuls à seuls. Si tu veux tout savoir, il faut que je règle certaines choses avec lui.

- D'accord.

Ils arrivèrent au septième étage, Hermione dit le mot de passe devant sa voisine. De toute façon, elle n'allait pas le répéter à tout le monde. Elles entrèrent et trouvèrent Drago sur le canapé.

- Salut Drago, déclara Laure.

- Euh... Laure veut te parler, et puis, vingt-deux heures d'accord. Comme ce qu'il y a écrit sur le planning.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller calculer certaines choses.

Pendant ce temps-là, la blonde alla s'asseoir à côté du blond.

- Je crois que tu me dois quelque chose, chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille du blond.

En guise de réponse, le blond sourit et prit la main de la Serdaigle jusqu'à sa chambre. Il prit soin de bien fermer son appartement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il jeta la Serdaigle comme toutes les autres. Généralement, il profitait du reste du temps à faire une petite sieste et certaines en profitaient pour jouer à cache-cache, et essayaient de rester le plus longtemps possible dans la chambre du sexy bad boy.  
Il fut tiré de ses beaux rêves avec plusieurs bruits. Une voix, une personne qui frappait la porte, très fort.

- MALEFOY ! SORS DE LA ! SORS DE LA PAR MERLIN ! IL EST VINGT-DEUX HEURES PASSES ! TU T'EN SOUVIENS ? !

* * *

( 1 ) Ce n'est pas de l'allemand. C'est juste du fourchelangue inventé par moi. xDD.

Est-ce que ça vous plait ? Est-ce que je devrais continuer ? (:

PS : Cette fiction a été écrite en mai 2012, je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore une grande inspiration, donc si vous avez des idées pour la suite, proposez ! Toutes vos idées sont les bienvenues (: D'ailleurs la suite sera surement beaucoup beaucoup moins longues ! ( Surement un quart )

Follow ? Review ? Favorite ? :)

_**PrincessReckless**_


	2. Chapter 2

- C'est bon, je viens, déclara-t-il.

- COMMENT ? TU AS DIS QUELQUE CHOSE, demanda Hermione.

Les murs étaient plutôt épais et la Gryffondor avait entendu un marmonnement. Elle n'était même pas sûre par ailleurs ! Elle l'avait peut-être imaginé. Mais une Gryffondor était têtue, et c'est pas ça qui allait l'arrêter.

- BON MALEFOY, TU SORS OU PAS ? HEIN ?

- J'ai dis que c'était bon, j'arrivais !

Avec un gros soupire, ill se décida enfin à se lever de son lit. Il enfila son pantalon.

- COMMENT ? !

Il grogna et lança des jurons avant de répéter en criant pour la dernière fois.

- C'EST BON J'ARRIVE !

- QUOI ? !

C'était la phrase de trop. Sa partenaire était sourde et si elle voulait bien entendre, il n'y avait que ça à faire. Il ouvra la porte de ça chambre et cria :

- J'ARRIVE !

En plein dans la gueule de la brunette. Ensuite, il referma la porte en claquant.

" Par Merlin " avait pensé la Gryffondor. Impressionnant, ou plutôt, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! Le _Par Merlin_, c'était pour le comportement de Malefoy, et parce qu'Hermione a vu ou remarqué son torse. Oui, Hermione l'avait surement tellement harcelé qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre un T-Shirt, et voilà ce que cela avait donné. Rien que d'y penser, elle rougit automatiquement - comme une tomate bien mûre ! - . Elle alla donc s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant son partenaire. Quand celui-ci sortit, il se dirigea tout de suite vers la porte, alluma sa baguette d'un Lumos et prit un couloir. La brune aurait cru qu'ils allaient travaillé ensemble et donc qu'il aurait attendu. Elle s'est donc vite pressée d'aller le rejoindre dehors, en profitant aussi pour allumer un Lumos mais elle était arrivée trop tard. Trop tard, car il avait prit un chemin, dont Hermione ne savait pas lequel c'était. Elle continua ou plutôt commença sa patrouille seule. Elle a finalement pensé, qu'en travaillant seule, et que le Serpentard aussi, ils auraient plus de chance à surprendre certains élèves rôdaient dans un coin.

Aux environs d'une heure plus tard, la brunette ne trouva toujours pas d'élèves ayant enfreins le règlement. Et le plus beau, c'est que se serrait un lot de Serpentard. C'est toujours plus marrant. Evidemment, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle c'était aussi bien aussi. Bien sûr, si ce sont des Gryffondor, ils n'auront le droit qu'à une leçon de morale et puis voilà. Bien oui, n'oublions pas que la Préfète en chef était une Gryffondor, et donc, elle est toujours en partie pour sa maison. Pour gagner la compétition de points des maisons ! Elle allait abandonner et rentrer quand, enfin, elle vit une lumière, une lumière provoquée surement par un sort de Lumos. Elle s'approcha donc, et récita son discours.  
- Vous savez quelle heure il est ? Il se fait plutôt tard non ? Vous savez qu'après vingt-et-une heure, vous devriez vous trouvez dans vos chambres ? Là vous enfreindrez une des règles du règlements de Poudlard, vous le savez ? Et comme vous voyez mon insigne, je suis Préfète en chef et j'ai le devoir de vous sanctionner. Moins quinze points à votre maison. Donc...

L'élève studieuse s'approcha donc, pour faire face à ceux qui n'avaient pas obéis au règlement. Mais à ce qu'elle vit, elle fut très déçue. Tout son discours, inutile, brisé. Elle continua donc son chemin pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il faisait déjà assez tard quand même.

- Tu sembles être déçue Granger, déclara son partenaire avec un sourire au coin.

Elle haussa des épaules et continua son petit trajet.

- Il faut dire, que le premier soir, j'ai cru que j'aurai pu sanctionné un élève au moins.

- Bien, c'est raté. Et puis, c'est entre autre normal, puisque quelqu'un t'a devancé.

" Est-ce qu'il allait être tout le temps comme ça " pensa Hermione. Est-ce qu'il allait être tout le temps, cette personne qui a toujours raison et qui lit les " faits " ? Et puis, comment ça on l'avait devancé ? Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui patrouillaient, le Préfets en chef, et il n'y avait que lui et elle... Ah oui, lui. Lui, Monsieur Drago Malefoy l'avait devancé. Devancé par un coup de chance.

- Combien tu en as attrapé ? demanda curieusement la Préfète.

- Quatre.

- Quelles maisons ?

- Deux Gryffondors et deux Serpentards.

- Et qu'as-tu fais, interrogea-t-elle en continuant à rejoindre les appartements puisque le Préfet suivait aussi.

- Je les sanctionnais. Evidemment, j'ai enlevé des points à Gryffondor et laissé tranquille un peu les Serpentards. Tu aurais fais ça à ma place, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour ta maison.

Hermione haussa une deuxième fois les épaules. Ca commençait à l'énerver.

- Oui. Tu dis que tu les as sanctionné mais que tu as laissé les Serpentards tranquilles. Donc, tu n'as sanctionné que les Gryffondor.

- Non Granger. J'ai sanctionné les deux, mais différemment tout simplement, déclara le Serpentard avec toujours ce même sourire affiché.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur salle commune de leurs nouveaux titres, statuts.

- Tu es idiot Malefoy.

- Non, je ne le suis pas , je fais juste mon devoir et je suis récompensé en même temps. Alors que toi, tu ne leur aurais donner qu'une petite explication à la Granger. Réfléchis un peu plus Granger. Porte insouciante, dit le blond pour réussir à rentrer.

Juste en quelques minutes, son collègue avait réussit à l'énerver mais pas possible. Avoir raison, Hermione aimait ça, quand c'est elle qui avait raison, mais venant d'un autre, de Malefoy surtout, c'était très bizarre et très énervant.

Elle rentra s'ensuivit de lui, et ils se quittèrent tous les deux pour aller se coucher. Il faisait déjà tard quand même.

Quand l'élève alla dormir, elle se rendit quelque chose de bizarre. Ils ne s'étaient pas chamaillés. Malefoy et elle, ne s'étaient pas disputés. Pour la première fois ? Oui. C'était drôlement bizarre, étrange, cette première nuit. Mais au moins, l'ambiance serait meilleure.

C'est ainsi que les jours, les semaines défilèrent. Les Préfets en chef faisaient à merveilles leur rôle, leur devoir. Ils faisaient régner le règlement et l'ordre, c'était parfait. Parfait au point que la directrice, madame Dolores Ombrage, était venue les féliciter. Et Hermione avait trouvé que ça cachait surement quelque chose, un point de vue pas partager de son homologue. Toutes leurs patrouilles se passaient soit à deux, soit en solitaire puis ensemble. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, et pour ne pas que les gens le remarquent, ils avaient décidé de faire qu'ils ne s'entendraient seulement quand ils joueront leur rôle de préfet, dans leur salle commune et lors des patrouilles.

Il se passa d'autres évènements pendant ces jours, des petits évènements qui ne changèrent presque rien dans leur quotidien, en fait, qui ne changea rien du tout ou presque.

Drago entendait de plus en plus souvent ces voix, ces voix du Lord qui conduisaient à plusieurs pièces, compartiments cachés, surement secrets de Poudlard. Il avait trouvé tellement d'endroits dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence à Poudlard, qui les nota quelque part pour ne pas les oublier. Il avait même trouvé une bonne pièce, pour réunir certaines personnes : des mangemorts - rares étaient-ils -, des pré-mangemorts et des futurs mangemorts. Ils organisaient de petites réunions - privées - et parlaient de certains évènements, dates. Ils discutèrent du Lord. Le blond et son meilleur ami, métisse brun, étaient pressés de recevoir cette marque de puissance, mais étaient morts de trouille à l'idée de rencontrer le Lord, le Lord Voldemort. Ils allaient enfin devenir ce que leurs parents rêvaient depuis un petit moment pendant les vacances de la Toussaint.

Quant à Hermione, elle aussi avait des réunions. Mais c'est bien évidemment, la blonde, Laure, qui organisait les petites réunions qui se terminaient généralement en grosses réunions. Elles parlaient de beaucoup de choses, différents mais ayant tous un point commun, c'était qu'elles étaient racontées seulement par des filles de un. Elles décidèrent officiellement, la date de la cérémonie d'Hermione qui se déroulerait pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, le même jour que le futur mangemort. Comme toujours, pendant les vacances, les déessisiennes ne partaient jamais - sauf Noël et la fin d'année qu'elles avaient conclus -, car le temps consacré pendant les vacances étaient utilises pour bien formés les futurs déessisiennes comme leurs " baptêmes " . Et il fallait qu'elles recrutent correctement leur nouvelle, c'est-à-dire, Hermione. Elle n'avait peut-être pas fait attention l'année dernière, que certaines de ses amies n'avaient pas vraiment changés mais en réalité, il y avait eu plusieurs étapes pour devenir déessisienne. Il ne faut pas seulement le vouloir, et faire tout ce qu'il faut pour apprendre l'art pour devenir une bonne déessisienne. Il fallait aussi changer certaines manières, goûts, idées, habitudes, ... Et Hermione allait peut-être être le travail le plus long pour qu'il soit parfait, pour qu'elle puisse devenir une vraie membre de cette ordre. Hermione était elle aussi pressée, car être déessisienne c'était pouvoir être vraiment acceptée, être acceptée vraiment dans un vrai " club " . Il est vrai qu'elle était acceptée par tous ou presque les Gryffondors, enfin surtout par Harry, Ron, Ginny, mais être membre de quelque chose, c'était vraiment important pour Hermione. En plus, elle allait posséder quelques avantages.

C'était déjà la veille des vacances de la Toussaint et certaines allaient rester à Poudlard pendant ces vacances.

- Je croyais que tu rentrais voir tes parents Hermy'.

- Oui, mais j'ai changé de plans. Il faut que je révise. Et puis, il y a Noël. Je les reverrais, ça c'est sûr. Sinon, je peux toujours leur envoyer des lettres, comme d'habitude, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu sais, on est quand même en octobre. En octobre, les examens, ... C'est quand même, dans longtemps ! dit le rouquin.

- Oui, mais il faut impérativement que j'obtienne mes ASPICS !

- D'accord, d'accord, dit le rouquin en mangeant un Malice Réglisse.

- Et toi Harry ? Tu ne vas pas retourner chez les Dursley quand même, si ?

- Non, non, et heureusement ! Les Weasley m'ont invité à passer les vacances chez eux. D'ailleurs, toi aussi Ginny tu restes non ?  
- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron qui était à son cinquième Malice Réglisse.

- Euh.. Je vais tenir compagnie à Hermione, improvisa la rouquine.

- Franchement, je vous comprends pas vous les filles. Rester pour réviser. Rester pour soutenir une amie.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne sortiras jamais avec une fille, dit Hermione en quittant la table.

Ginny la suivit. Ce fit un petit pincement pour le Weasley et son voisin d'en face ne haussa que les épaules. Des changements il y en avait eu dans le petit trio, surtout quand Hermione obtint l'affectation chez les déessisiennes.

Ils se quittèrent alors à la gare de Poudlard et rentrèrent ensuite en diligence et débutait les vacances, où vraisemblablement les formations pour Hermione.

C'était le vide à Poudlard, enfin presque. Il ne restait qu'un quart des élèves de Poudlard. Il y avait en général, un sixième des élèves qui restaient, mais ils étaient un peu plus, et pour Halloween qui approchait, il semblerait qu'il y aurait plus d'ambiance.

Mais pour l'instant, allons rejoindre la transformation d'Hermione le lendemain matin. Etape numéro un, les vêtements, la mode. Pour être déessisienne, il fallait être à la mode et la petite élite s'était formée pour aller aider leur amie. Elles allèrent tous dans la salle commune des Préfets en chef, et allèrent frapper à la porte de la Préfète en chef. Quand la Gryffondor ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de trouver cinq filles devant sa porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- On vient, pour l'étape une, déclara la Parkinson.

- L'étape une ? répéta Hermione.

- Bon, laisse-nous entrer, lança Ginny.

Hermione se décala un peu près de la porte pour laisser passer les membres de l'ordre rentrer. Il faisait encore tôt et même si Hermione était une lève-tôt, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher la veille pour lire donc pour se coucher plutôt tard. Elle était encore en pyjama, en pyjama de vieille grande-mère. Un duo, à carreaux, verts clairs à rayures rouges. Assez horrible. L'appartement d'Hermione et de Drago était très grand, il ressemblait au dortoir d'une des maisons, mais en mieux décoré, et avec beaucoup moins de meubles. C'est pour ça peut-être que la pièce gigantesque, raisonné un peu. Elles entrèrent ensuite dans la chambre d'Hermione. Hermione s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain, et les cinq filles : Ginny Wesley, Laure Lau, Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson et Luna Lovegood.

- Va te changer Hermione, dit une blonde.

Elle alla se changer et pendant ce temps-là, les cinq filles allèrent regarder le dressing de la Gryffondor. Et elles étaient bouches-bées de ce qu'il y avait. C'est Pansy Parkinson qui commença à prendre un haut.

- Comment elle a pu acheter cette horreur, quémanda la Serpentard.

Elles haussèrent des épaules et l'autre blonde sortit un sac et le posa sur le double-lit d'Hermione, grand ouvert.

- Bon, bah, on fait ce qu'on doit faire, annonça Laure qui passa une main dans ses cheveux courts.

Elles opinèrent tous la tête, en signe d'avoir comprises et commencèrent à sortir tous les vêtements de l'armoire de la Préfète en chef. Après avoir jetées tous les vêtements moches de le brune dans le sac, c'est-à-dire tous les vêtements, Hermione sortit de sa salle de bain personnelle et fit des yeux ronds.

- Où sont tous mes vêtements ?!

- Dans le sac, répondit Cho. On va les jeter et on va refaire complètement tout ton dressing.

- C'est ça l'étape une ? N'empêche vous auriez pu me prévenir ! J'y tiens à mes vêtements ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Bien aujourd'hui, tu vas en aimer d'autres, prédit la blonde de Serpentard. D'ailleurs, pourquoi on ne met pas aussi les vêtements qu'elle porte dans le sac ? quémanda Pansy.

Elles sortirent de la chambre d'Hermione et passèrent par la salle, là, où elles croisèrent tous, le partenaire de la Gryffondor préfète et son ami métisse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes toutes ici ? Surtout toi Pansy ! Pourquoi tu sors de la chambre de Granger ?! se renseigna-t-il avec étonnement.

- Euh... Je vous expliquerais ce soir, d'accord ? Bon, on y va les filles.

Elles avaient déjà profité du temps que Pansy parle pour se faufiler et la blonde les rejoint rapidement. Elles sortirent de l'école de sorcellerie, et marchèrent vers le Pré-au-Lard.

- On va faire du shopping, demanda la Gryffondor.

- Gagner 'Mione, affirma Ginny.

- Et on va au Pré-au-Lard, interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui, confirma Cho.

- Mais il n'y a pas de magasins vendant des vêtements... à ma connaissance.

- A ta connaissance, répéta Laure. Qui ne t'a pas dit que Pré-au-Lard ne cachait pas autre chose ? Comme par exemple, une deuxième partie du Pré-au-Lard. Caché, invisible.

Hermione était intriguée, et c'est quand elles arrivèrent au bout du village de Pré-au-Lard, qu'elle put voir elle-même, en passant par un mur invisible, que le village ne s'arrêtait pas seulement au magasin de farces et attrapes. Elle put découvrir le reste du village, qui était plus magnifique, plus surprenant. Toutes les filles sourirent, et Hermione fut bouche-bée de la découverte. Les magasins et restaurants avaient l'air plus chaleureux et elles passèrent par toutes les boutiques. La première fut une boutique de vêtements assez jolis, possédant un peu tout.

- C'est bien jolie tout ça, et merci beaucoup pour votre aide mais je n'ai pas d'argent et surtout pas de gallions.

- Tu sais Hermione, commença Laure en allant près d'Hermione qui se trouvait devant un miroir. On a jeté tous tes vêtements, enfin presque, on te doit bien te les repayer non ? Et puis, ça fait partie de la formation. Et disons, que tout est gratuit.

- Comment ça tout est gratuit ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- L'important c'est que tu ne payes pas, allez, va essayer l'autre robe, et met celle-ci dans la partie à garder.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup, remercia la brunette avec un grand sourire.

La Préfète essaya pleins de vêtements qui lui semblaient jolies, mais n'étaient pas aussi confortables que celle qu'elle avait. Ses amies lui expliquèrent qu'il fallait qu'elle les achète, qu'ils étaient supers et qu'elles avaient pleins de techniques pour les rendre confortables et qu'il y en a pleins d'autres qui étaient " confortables " et jolies sinon. Elles leur expliquèrent aussi que pour être jolie, il fallait souffrir. Il fallait obligatoirement passer par cette case. Elles avaient même prolongé le temps du shopping, tellement Hermione était difficile à convaincre. Elles avaient acheté quelques nourritures en tant que déjeuner. C'est finalement à seize heures, que le dressing d'Hermione était refait au complet, et paré pour tout. Tous les vêtements avaient été remplacés, et les cinq déessisiennes remercièrent tous les dieux, Merlin, Dumbledore, le Christ, Boudha. Cho Chang s'était dévouée pour porter certains sacs, deux des quinze sacs que la Gryffondor portait à la main.

- Bon, on rentre maintenant, demanda Hermione exténuée avec tous les sacs qu'elle portait.

- Oh non, c'est pas encore finit, dit Pansy.

- Comment ça ?

- Etape deux, tu te coifferas adéquatement et te maquilleras correctement, annonça Pansy.

Hermione soupira, et Ginny et Luna prirent un bras de chaque côté de la Préfète en chef, et la dirigèrent vers une boutique destinée à ce service. La coiffeuse coupa un peu les cheveux d'Hermione, mit pleins de produits différents sur les cheveux d'Hermione et les lava. Elle les sécha, et le résultat était surprenant. Au départ, les cheveux d'Hermione étaient bouclés et partaient dans tous les sens au point qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle avait une coupe afro-américaine. Après le rinçage et le séchage, les cheveux de la brunette était lisses et à la fin, ils étaient mi-ondulés et mi-bouclés. Et puis les couleurs de cheveux d'Hermione ressortaient. Ils n'étaient plus marrons/noirs, mais châtains. Elle était magnifique et fut complimenté par tout le monde. Et ensuite, les filles passèrent au fond du magasin de coiffure, et découvrir un salon de maquillage. Elles reçurent pleins de conseils, les cinq adolescentes en profitèrent. Quant à Hermione, elle essaya de retenir tout cela. Et enfin, la journée s'acheva.

Pendant cette journée, les autres filles aussi en avaient profité. Pour acheter ou remplacer certains de leurs vêtements, apprendre de nouvelles techniques de maquillages ou avoir une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ou avoir quelques mèches de couleurs différentes comme Luna Lovegood. Elle avait des mèches de toutes les couleurs sur ses cheveux. Avec ses cheveux blonds, cela reflétait plutôt joliment.

Toute la matinée et l'après-midi, Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini se remémoraient ce qu'ils avaient vu. Leur amie, Pansy Parkinson avec, deux Gryffondors - leurs ennemies jurées - surtout la Granger puis la petite Weasley et trois Serdaigles. Aucune Serpentarde, comment elle pouvait s'entendre ? Et qu'elle était la vraie histoire ? Lui et Blaise n'étaient pas bêtes à ce point-là. Ils avaient eut une petite réunion l'après-midi, et Voldemort avait essayé et réussi à contacter le Préfet en chef. Il y avait un endroit, au troisième étage, qui conduisait à un endroit où on pouvait se téléporter de Poudlard à n'importe quel endroit mais après ça, on ne pouvait plus re-rejoindre Poudlard. Mais le Lord lui avait aussi confié une tâche à Drago et Blaise. Il lui avait confié que Dumbledore allait bientôt revenir, à la rentrée après les vacances de la Toussaint, et ils devaient le tuer avant les vacances de Noël. Lourde tâche, sous la pression de leurs parents et du maître des ténèbres. Ils ne pouvaient pas refuser la mission, au risque de mourir. Et tout le monde sait, qu'ils feraient tous n'importe quoi pour ne pas mourir, sauf si cette personne est vraiment en dépression, perdue, et souhaite mourir. Il rentra dans sa chambre avec une nouvelle amante pour une demi-heure, et après l'avoir rejeté et que sa Préfète ne soit toujours pas arrivée, il alla essayer de trouver la solution pour découvrir ce que cachait la cheminée, mais rien ne marcha, il rentra dans sa chambre pour aller chercher dans un de ses livres s'il y avait une formule pour permettre de trouver " la clef ".

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Hermione rentra dans la pièce et elle était tellement exténuée qu'elle s'écroula sur le canapé, totalement K.O. de cette journée. Drago sortit pour aller voir si c'était bien son homologue qui était rentrée avec un bruit, car il n'avait pas fermé sa porte. Il ne la reconnut pas tout de suite avec le maquillage, la coiffure et la tenue. Tout d'abord, il avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient, il était sûr de l'avoir quelque part déjà. Il se demandait même si elle était déjà venue pour lui, dans sa chambre. Elle était plutôt belle, charmante, et lui plaisait bien. Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va être franc d'un coup. Il faut se méfier des personnes. Il demanda :

- On se connaît ?

- Malefoy, tu joues à quoi là ?

- Granger ?

- Tu vois qui d'autre ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? !

- Je ne me suis rien fait. On m'a juste forcé. Forcé à passer des heures dans des cabines alors que j'aurai pu réviser !

- Tu ne penses qu'à ça ou à quoi ? N'empêche qu'avec ce nouveau style, je suis sûr que Weasley moche va s'intéresser beaucoup plus qu'à !

- Est-ce que tu serais en train de me complimenter Malefoy ?

- Pas du tout.

* * *

MAJ : - J'ai coupé le chapitre 1 en deux afin que ça soit moins long et qu'on puisse mieux se repérer. :) Je rappelle cela pour ceux qui auraient déjà jetés un coup d'oeil et qui penseraient .

- J'ai modifié le résumé, qui était : " Drago Malefoy s'apprête à devenir un mangemort. Et Hermione Granger, son homologue, une déessisienne, l'opposé d'un mangemort. Tout un changement à Poudlard, tout un changement dans leurs vies de septième année. Conclusion, ils sont les opposés. Mais qui n'a jamais dit que les opposés s'attiraient ? "

- Mais aussi, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai mis une couverture à la fiction, c'est moi qui l'ait dessiné. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas assez appuyé sur mon crayon et j'ai repassé sur l'ordi, et c'est vraiment horrible mais on voit. :/ Allez, sur twitpic et rajoutez : cpw4vc " (ou allez sur mon twitter : MaleseJowFR et chercher dans les images :) ) et commenter, dites, lequel vous préférez s'il vous plait ;)

Par ailleurs, j'ai un peu d'inspiration pour cette histoire. Oui, un peu, elle est lente, mais je sais que je la continuerai. Le prochain chapitre est presque prêt. Je vous dès que possible. ;)

D'ailleurs, je risque de classer au bout d'un moment, la fiction en M, car comme vous l'aurez peut-être supposer, je raconterai la guerre, et les horreurs. Donc, scènes plutôt gores.

Vous pouvez aussi lire mes autres fictions ! ;D qui sont apparus en même temps que ce chapitre :) _**Summer Time** _et **_Avant de mourir, j'aimerai_** .

N'hésitez pas à reviewer et à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D. ( Rappelez-moi les fautes d'orthographes, s'il y a un problème avec l'histoire, avec la logique, etc. ;) Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez de l'histoire, et des personnages :D )

_**PrincessReckless**_


End file.
